Let Your Light Kill My Darkness
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Sequel to The Panther's Berry. This one really doesn't have a summary because I'm writing it as I go. GrimmIchi and maybe violence for the warnings...will most likely get more as I write more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky as a pair of men walked calmly from the parking lot, their hands linked between them. The shorter of the two looked up at his companion and smiled softly before inching closer and resting his head on the taller male's shoulder, squeezing his hand slightly.<p>

The two continued to walk, ignoring the looks of disdain they got. They were used to it by now seeing as they dealt with it for nearly two years. They just kept walking, making their way to a private little meadow they tended to go to when they just wanted to be alone outside.

After a few moments, they walked through the tree line that hid their meadow from view before they arrived in the large beautiful meadow. Wild flowers filled the meadow with color as trees lined the whole field. The shorter of the two males smiled at his blue haired companion before dropping his hand and moving over to the center of the meadow, seating himself on the ground and looking skyward. Even without looking, he knew the taller male had made his way over to his blind side and sat down as well, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Ichi. Can I ask you somethin?" The taller of the two asked, not looking at the smaller male.

"Sure, Grimm. You can ask me anything." The smaller replied, looking to his companion and leaning on him. He blinked though, when the taller pulled away and moved to kneel before him, taking one the smaller's hands in both of his. A light blush colored his cheeks as he watched the male.

"Ichi, we have been together for how long now?"

"N-nearly two years...G-Grimm...what're ya doing?"

"I wanted to wait until we reached that mark, but I couldn't wait any longer." The taller of the two said as he moved one hand to reach in his pocket, "Ichi, I love you more then life itself and ever since I laid my eyes on you that day at the hospital, I could never get you out of my mind. I never want to experience another time like that month that you weren't there. I want to be by your side as long as I am living and breathing. You are the first and only person to ever make me feel this way and I do not want to loose this feeling." After saying all of this, the man took a deep breath and pulled a silver band that was inlaid with a blue gem and an orange gem, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Will you marry me?"

The smaller male, Ichigo, stared wide eyed at the man kneeling before him before lowering his eyes to the ring held in that large, surprisingly gentle hand, "G-Grimm...?" He murmured softly, looking back at the man before him, surprised to actually see fear in those endless blue eyes. He blinked his own eyes to erase the tears from them before nodding his head, "Y-yes, Grimm...YES!" He cried throwing his arms around the bigger man's neck and sloppily kissing him, not that either of them cared about the sloppiness at the moment, they were both to beyond happy to mind.

After a few moments Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss and lifted Ichigo's hand, slipping the ring over his finger before kissing the flesh of his fiancee's finger, "I love ya, Ichigo." He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the smaller's hand, "For now and forever. I will always be by yer side."

Ichigo sniffled happily and moved closer to his new fiancee, kissing him gently once again, "I love you too, Grimmjow." He murmured in response, happier now then he had ever been.

After the proposal, the two just sat there for a while, Ichigo curled against Grimmjow while the bigger man's hand rubbed circles over his back. Both of them had their eyes turned skyward as they relaxed, smiles stretching over both their faces. But, of course, their piece was ruined by the sound of ringing coming from Grimmjow's pocket.

They both whined a little, though Grimmjow would later deny he ever whined, and the older of the two pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open and putting it to his ear while Ichigo traced invisible shapes over his torso, "'Lo?" He grumbled into the phone, a frown marring his features as he listened to the one on the other end, "I'm on vacation Ulqui-" He started before being cut off by the other person. He was silent for a little before he heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hand over his face, "Fine, fine...I'll be there. I just gotta get Berry home." He grumbled, not even saying goodbye before snapping the phone shut and disconnecting the call.

Ichigo glanced up at him curiously, blinking a little as he tilted his head, "What's up, Grimm?" He asked softly.

"Ulquiorra has another assignment for me..." Grimmjow groaned as he nudged the smaller male to get him off his lap so they could stand, dusting off his backside once he was on his feet then holding a hand out to Ichigo as well.

"But you're on vacation." Ichigo whined, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet as well.

"I know, but I'm the only one who can manage an assignment like this. I dunno all the details but Ulquiorra said he'd get those to me when I get to the station."

Ichigo sighed and fiddled with his new ring before nodding, "Alright. Well...if your gunna be home for dinner, gimmie a call and I'll make something special." He said, flashing a small smile to hide his unease.

The bigger of the two wrapped an arm around Ichigo and pressed a quick kiss to his sunset locks, "Don't worry, Kitten, I'll give ya a call." He said before steering the smaller male back towards where they had parked, "If not, why don't you call up your friends and have a nice night with them, alright?"

Ichigo nodded mutely as he leaned on his fiancee and nuzzled his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Alright Grimm...I'll call em up...yeah...I'll see you...be careful, ok? I love you..." Ichigo murmured into his phone, smiling softly at the murmured response of love. He knew how shy his fiancee was about speaking his love when anyone else could hear, it just made him love the man even more.<p>

He sighed softly as he hung up his phone and looked at it before dialing a number he knew by heart, lifting the phone back to his ear and waiting for the answer. He was nervous about this assignment that Grimmjow was being sent on because the older man had told him nothing about it, just that he wouldn't be at home to much over the next month. He loved Grimmjow more then anything and he was always scared when the man had to go on these extended assignments. Grimmjow knew this and always made sure that Ichigo wouldn't be alone because he knew that after what had happened before they got together, the younger man hated being alone for any extended periods of time.

When Ichigo heard his best friend's voice answer the phone breathlessly, he smirked a bit, pushing any negative thoughts away to make way for the teasing the older red-head was about to get, "Hey Ren. What were iyou/i doing that made you so ibreathless/i?" He asked, voice dripping with mockery and revenge for the last time the man had called when Ichigo was, as the orangette believed at the time, getting his very soul dominated by a certain blue haired lieutenant.

"Shut up, _Strawberry_. Rukia had me chasing the freakin twins to tire em out." Renji huffed in response and Ichigo could just imagine the tattooed red-head slumping on the couch, his chest heaving and sweat running down his forehead and neck. Ok, so Ichigo had a bit of a crush on his friend before Grimmjow came into the picture.

Ichigo snickered a bit and leaned back on his own couch, absentmindedly petting Zangetsu who took up a seat on his lap, "Hey...you think Rukia and the girls would wanna come over here for the night? Or do I gotta call Shinji?"

"Hmmm? Grimmjow got a long assignment again?" Came Renji's staticy response.

"Yeah.." Ichigo sighed a bit, frowning slightly, "I just...if not it's-" He started but Renji cut him off.

"Lemme talk to Rukia. I'm sure she won't mind. The girls love playing with Zangetsu and the cats."

"Thanks Ren." Ichigo murmured with a small smile as he listened to Renji talking to Rukia, his wife of two years.

"Ichigo? Rukia said she doesn't mind." Renji said into the phone after a few moments and Ichigo could hear the smile in his voice, forcing a smile onto his own face.

"Alright, Ren, I'll get somethin started for dinner then. See ya in a few, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah...man...Grimmjow's habits are rubbing off on you, Ichi. I never heard you end a sentence with 'yeah' before." Renji snickered before disconnecting the call.

Ichigo blinked and stared at his phone in slight surprise. Was the older man really changing his habits? The orangette shrugged after a few moments of contemplation and levered himself off the couch to go make dinner.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Renji, Rukia, and their twin girls to arrive at Ichigo's home, the girls instantly scrambling to find Ichigo's pets while Rukia trailed off to follow them and Renji went into the kitchen to chat with his long time friend.<p>

"So...any idea wh-dude...is that?" Renji started before catching sight of the ring on Ichigo's hand.

A light pink flush colored Ichigo's cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he lifted his hand to look at the ring, "He asked just before his boss called him..." He murmured. He was aware that he sounded and looked like a swooning girl, but he didn't care. The love of his life proposed to him!

"Wow...Ichi...that's a...surprise." Renji murmured, shaking his head a bit before leaning on the counter and grinning, "You know...Ruki's gunna wanna through you a-"

"Don't say it...don't you fucking dare say it Renji..."

"Bridal shower~" Renji teased before darting out of Ichigo's reach when the shorter male kicked at him.

"RUKIA! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOUR HUSBAND!" Ichigo bellowed before diving at Renji who darted away only to have to start running since Ichigo was after him with murderous intent.

When Ichigo finally got his hands on the red-head, he pinned him to the kitchen floor and started to strangle him, his face beat red with rage while the taller male's face was red with laughter. This was the scene that Rukia walked into, holding her daughter's hands. She raised a brow and shook her head.

"Mommy...why is Uncle Ichi killing Daddy?" The girl on her right asked as she watched the two men.

"Because daddy and uncle Ichi are idiots." Rukia answered simply as the two men glanced at the three females.

Ichigo blinked a little and let go of Renji's neck as the girl who hadn't spoken launched herself at him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Hi uncle Ichi! Don't kill daddy, ok?" The girl squealed.

Both of the girls were identical in looks. They both had fair skin like their mother, red hair that was considerably darker then Renji's, and wine colored eyes. Their personalities were anything but identical though. While one, the one that was still by Rukia's side, was quiet and reserved, the other, who tackled Ichigo, was as loud and boisterous as her father.

Renji looked at Ichigo and watched as his daughter strangled him, after a few moments though, he tugged her away, "No killing uncle Ichi now, Aya." He scolded, though his heart obviously wasn't in it.

Ichigo shook his head and looked to the other girl, smiling a little, "Hey Gem. Gunna come say hi?" He asked her, holding his arms out. He was rewarded with a small, rare smile from the girl before she went over and gave him a hug before backing up.

"When will dinner be done, Uncle?" She asked softly, forever surprising Ichigo with how quickly she picked things up. Only a little over two years old and already having the intelligence of at least a five year old.

"It'll be about five more minutes." He told her as he got off the floor and dusted his pants off, though blinked when Rukia snatched his hand, her wide violet eyes zeroed in on the ring adorning his finger.

"He asked you." She asked, turning her eyes up to stare at him.

He nodded sheepishly and grinned a little, "Yeah...just this afternoon." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Oh my god! Ichigo!" Rukia squealed happily before tugging the orangette into a back breaking hug.

"Ack! Rukia...leggo!" He yelped, trying to get her to loosen her grip, gasping and rubbing his back when she finally let go, "I don't want a big party or anything, ok? Seriously Rukia...I just...if anything, just a little something to tell everyone." He said calmly.

She frowned a little but nodded, knowing how he was with big things like that, "Alright Ichigo. Nothing big." She assured him with a smile before he turned to finish dinner up.

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished, the small group was sitting around the living room, Rukia having demanded details about the proposal and Ichigo, begrudgingly, giving them. He told them about everything, up to the call from Grimmjow's boss.<p>

"Wow, Ichi...I never believed you'd finally find someone like this." Rukia breathed as she examined the ring on Ichigo's finger, the orangette refusing to take it off.

"I know...I'm happy though...happier then I've ever been. I mean...after what he did when he...found me. The way he reacted to...ihim/i...something just...I knew he'd be able to do what no one else had been able to do since that time...and that's give me a sense of...safety." Ichigo murmured, a small smile on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

"Urg...Ichigo...dude...your turnin into a girl." Renji groaned, though it was followed by a yelp when a TV remote hit him in the head.

"Shut up Renji and go put the girls to bed." Rukia demanded, her tone and eyes leaving no room for argument.

Renji scowled but picked up the sleeping girls and carried them to one of the spare rooms the house had while Rukia turned back to Ichigo and started to talk more about how things were going.

That night, when Ichigo made his way to bed, he sighed softly to himself as he stared at the big bed that he had gotten when he and Grimmjow began to get serious. He stared down at the pillow the bluenette always used and chewed on his lower lip slightly. This wasn't the first time he had slept in this bed alone, but each time he did, his thoughts were plagued by nightmares from that horrid month he had spent in the clutches of his ex. Another sigh heaved from his chest and he reached up to run his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Maybe this night would be better. Maybe he would be able to sleep through the night without disturbing his friends. Maybe...

A/N: And here it is. Sequel to The Panther's Berry. I'm not sure where this one is going to go but I do know that in the beginning, GrimmIchiness will be sparse. I'll try and get more in later on but I wanna try and make it as realistic as possible and not even in the most perfect relationships are the two spending each moment together. Oh well...we'll see where it goes, neh?


	2. Chapter 2

_**BANG!**_

**Blood blossomed over his light blue uniform shirt as equally blue, but dulling, eyes turned up to look at the shooter. Slowly, he lifted his own pistol, his hand oddly steady, even as his vision started to dim. He shot off three consecutive shots and watched the one who shot him first crumple lifelessly to the ground before staggering forward a few steps. A grunt passed through slowly paling lips as his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall to his knees.**

**"Sorry...I-Ichi...I won't be...c-coming home...th-this time..." He gasped out to no one before slumping to his side, his strength leaving him, "T-take care...of him...R-Renji...R-Rukia..." He gasped out, his voice getting a bit watery sounding as blood bubbled up in his throat, "I-I love...y-you...I-Ichig-" Was all he managed to get out before darkness engulfed him and his breath left him as his heart slowed to a stop...**

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo gasped, jolting up in his bed, tears streaking down his face as his whole form shook. He staggered out of his bed and towards the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet and heaving up any and all contents of his stomach.

Renji, who had already been awake, came into the bathroom and knelt beside the orangette, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he continued to heave, "Shhh...calm down, Ichigo...it was just a dream..." He whispered as he tried to calm his long time friend, silently cursing anyone who would dare try to take Grimmjow from Ichigo.

When the heaves stopped, Ichigo gasped slightly and leaned on the red-head, still sobbing slightly. Renji held him gently, grabbing a cloth to clean his friend's face, "Come on, Ichi...let's get outta here." He whispered softly after cleaning the sick off the younger male's face.

Ichigo nodded and let himself be helped off the floor and lead from the bathroom after the red-head flushed the toilet. Renji steered Ichigo over to his bed and set him down before sitting beside him, glancing up only when Rukia came into the room and sat on the orangette's other side, hugging him gently.

"It's ok Ichigo, he'll be back, just like he always is." She whispered gently. Both of them knew how much it scared Ichigo to think that one of the times that Grimmjow went out on an assignment, he might not return. Both of them were worried and tried not to think that maybe, one day, one of these horrid dreams the orangette's mind came up with might come true. They knew that if that ever happened, there would be nothing in the world that would be able to stop Ichigo from falling into an endless depression that would inevitably lead to his own demise. Both Renji and Rukia were petrified, yet prepared if that day would ever come. They made a promise to each other that if that ever happened, they would do anything and everything they could to help the orangette.

After a few moments, Ichigo managed to calm himself down and scrubbed a hand over his face before sighing softly, "S-sorry guys...thanks..." He murmured, his voice rough from screaming and moaning during his nightmare, then getting sick and crying. He slowly stood up and looked at the couple, forcing a small smile on his face, "You guys want some breakfast?"

"You relax, Ichigo. I'll get breakfast." Rukia demanded, standing as well and walking over to the door. She glanced back at Renji, "Make sure he gets a shower before he comes down then go get the girls." She told him before leaving the room.

Renji shook his head and ran a hand through his unbound hair, "Ya heard her highness, Ichi, go hop in the shower while I go grab the girls." He said before standing as well, "Ya sure yer ok now?" He asked softly, looking into the orangette's eyes, mentally wincing at the fact that one was now and forever will be dull, unseeing, and blank.

Ichigo nodded and gave his friend a brotherly hug, "Yeah, I'm ok." He said, smiling slightly for real this time, though he added mentally, 'I'd be better if I heard from Grimm so I know he's ok...' He let out a soft sigh and cleared his throat before stepping back, "Go get your girls. I'll get my shower and be down in a few." He promised before turning to his dresser and starting to dig around for clothes.

Renji watched him for a few before nodding to himself and turning to go grab the twins from the room they always stayed in when Renji and Rukia always came over while Grimmjow was at work. He picked them both up, smiling slightly when they whined before snuggling against his shoulders. He then headed towards the stairs, pausing a bit to see if Ichigo was in the shower, when he confirmed it, he continued his path down into the dining room, putting the twins in their seats before turning to Rukia.

"I'm really worried about him this time, Renji." She murmured softly, turning to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I heard him moaning and calling out for him in his sleep...this one was worse then normal..." He murmured as he leaned on the counter and crossed his arms, "I can't help but wonder if these dreams are...ya know...just that or...more..." He murmured.

Rukia sighed a bit, but nodded and flipped the pancakes she had cooking in the skillet, "Yeah...it happens everytime..." She murmured, "It's like..." She started, but stopped when she heard a happy shout come from Ichigo's bedroom. Both her's and Renji's worry erased instantly only to be replaced by relief, "Sounds like he's still ok..." She murmured, their conversation ending when they heard Ichigo race down the stairs.

"He'll be home in a few days! The assignment went easier then they thought!" He cheered happily, "They were able to do what they needed and get out much faster then they had anticipated and Ulquiorra's gunna give him two extra months of vacation on top of what he lost because of this assignment and promised not to call him during that time." The orangette exclaimed.

Renji laughed at the sight of his long-time friend trying to contain his excitement and want to bounce happily, "That's great Ichi. That means you'll get to plan your wedding." He said, smirking when the orangette's cheeks colored a bright red, "And the honeymoon~" He teased.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelped, turning and running back up the stairs, trying to hide his embarrassment from the cackling red-head.

"You are so mean to him, Renji! Go apologize or no pancakes!" Rukia demanded.

Renji's eyes widened and his face paled, causing his tattoos to be even more prominent, "Y-you wouldn't..." He whimpered, whining at the look on his wife's face as she pointed to the stairs, "I'M SORRY ICHI!" He cried, racing up the stairs.

Rukia just shook her head and turned back to the food, hiding a small smirk at her husband's childish antics.

After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes had been done, Rukia insisted on taking Ichigo out shopping for something to wear for his wedding. She had left Renji at home with the girls, not wanting him to tease Ichigo anymore.

"Rukia...come on...do I really gotta do this...?" Ichigo whined, staring at the clothing she had chosen for him.

"Yes...now go try them on and make sure to show me each outfit...I wanna pick the best one." She demanded, pointing towards the changing rooms with one hand while the other rested on her hip.

He sighed but turned and walked into the dressing room, mentally thanking the fact that she at least picked tuxes instead of the dresses Renji had been teasing him about during breakfast. Once in the small room, he looked over the four tuxes the petite woman had chosen for him to try on. One of them was sky blue with a white shirt and black vest under the jacket and paired with a slightly darker blue tie, the second was all white, save for the vest and tie, both of which were the same blue as Grimmjow's hair, the third one was also all white just with an orange tie and vest, the last one was Ichigo's favorite of them all. It was a bit more casual then the first three with black slacks, a light blue dress shirt, and a stormy grey jacket to wear over top. There was no tie with the last one, and would have definitely been Ichigo's choice if it was up to him.

After some contemplation, he decided to try on the white and blue one first, followed by the blue one, then white and orange, then finally his favorite. With this decided, he stripped out of his jeans and tee, turning his back to the mirror in the changing room to scowl at the scars on his back before sighing and starting to pull on the first suit.

He tried on each one and showed them to Rukia, standing in front of her for about five minutes each time, turning this way and that to show her every angle. The white and blue and white and orange ones were both eliminated the first time he tried them on while the blue one and the casual one both got second chances and opinions from a random saleswoman the petite raven had dragged over. In the end, they bought both, Rukia saying that the blue one would be for the wedding itself, while the casual one would be for the reception. At hearing that, Ichigo had groaned a bit, asking why he would need to change, to which Rukia responded that he looked sexy in both suits and she couldn't decide.

After the suit shopping, the two headed to a take-out restaurant to get lunch for themselves as well as Renji and the girls. While they were there, Ichigo got a call after they ordered. When he fell silent and dropped the bags he was holding, Rukia looked up at him to see that his face had been drained of all color and his eyes were wide. Before she could even speak, the orangette had run out of the restaurant, leaving his bags beside her. She bit her lip in worry and pulled out her own cellphone, quickly calling Renji.

"Something happened." Was all she said into the phone before hanging up, scooping up Ichigo's bags, and following the orangette out and down the street, worry coiling within her stomach as she prayed to any and all gods out there that it wasn't what she feared.

* * *

><p>AN: The beginning was a dream if you didn't get that. I will say it was a bit of foreshadowing though...that's all I got...comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Stark white flooded his vision as he slowly forced his eyes open. He felt heavy, sore, and tired. The man slowly turned his head and suddenly, his vision was flooded by sunset orange. He blinked a little and slowly lifted one hand, ignoring the fact that each finger felt like a block of lead, and slowly ran his fingers through those sunset locks, a faint smile crawling over his face.

"Oh! You're awake." Came a female voice from the doorway. He shifted his head to look that way and blinked at the slightly blurred image of a nurse dressed in white. He watched her come closer, his vision sharpening to reveal a tall, slim woman with dark reddish/brown hair pulled into a pony-tail and gentle green eyes, "The doctor's were starting to worry." She told him.

He opened his mouth to speak, though closed it again and scowled when nothing came from it other then his throat aching slightly. He watched as she grabbed a glass of water with a straw in it and move it to his lips so he could take a pull of the cool, clear liquid, which he did gratefully. He sighed faintly as the coolness coated his throat before he attempted to speak again, "H-how long...have I been out...?" He grunted, turning his vision to the orange mass of hair at his side when the owner of the orange mass shifted slightly with a soft sigh.

"Nearly three weeks. He hasn't left your side since you were brought in. You were shot four times, two of them came terrifyingly close to your heart while one pierced your left lung and the last shattered your shoulder." She told him gently.

He sighed softly again and continued to run his fingers through the soft yet rough hair at his side. Three weeks. He was out of commission for three weeks. His patrol had thought everything had been cleared up. They were packing up to head out when someone from the gang they had infiltrated came out of no where and shot at him. He had managed to take him down, but he thought he'd never see Ichigo again.

For the first time in his life, he had been scared.

He had been terrified that he would never see his fiancee again. Petrified that he'd never hold the smaller male again. Scared that after what Ichigo had been through, he'd be alone again. He wouldn't have been able to stand doing that to the orangette. He wanted nothing more then to protect the smaller male and make him smile and laugh.

"G-Grimm...?" The owner of the orange hair asked softly as he slowly lifted his head and looked at the male on the bed his eyes sleep filled and drowsy, "Grimm...y-you're awake..." He said, his eyes starting to fill with tears as he shifted to pounce on the one on the bed, "I-I was so scared...I-I...I thought I w-was going to loose you..." He whimpered.

The male on the bed grunted a little at the sudden addition of weight on his torso followed by the dampening of the top he was wearing, "Shhh...Ichi..." He managed to grunt out, his voice rough as he wrapped his good arm around the male that as laying on him and sobbing softly. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye followed by the sound of the door clicking shut. The nurse had left them alone for a bit of a reunion.

After a few moments, the orange haired male sat up and scrubbed his face with the long sleeve of a shirt the bluenette recognized as his own. The male on the bed snickered a bit at seeing that and shook his head a bit, "S-sorry, Grimm...I didn't hurt you did I? I was just so scared...I dunno what I'd do if I...if I..." He stammered, unable to finish as he stared down at the bigger male on the bed.

He shook his head again and reached up to brush the smaller's tears away, "I'm ok. Just relax." He murmured before tugging on the shirt a bit, "Were ya digging through my closet again?" He teased, a grin curling over his face as the smaller flushed slightly.

"Uh...maybe a little..." The orangette murmured, looking off to the side a bit as he tugged the hem of the shirt a bit, "I just...wearing this made it seem as if you were hugging me..."

The male on the bed chuckled a little and used the hand that was on his shirt to tug the smaller down, hugging him again and nuzzling into his hair a little, "I dun mind, Ichi. Makes ya look cuter then ya already are." He murmured, smirking when he felt heat radiating off of the smaller's face, signaling that his blush grew more.

"Shut up, Grimm..." The orangette grumbled, but smiled and nuzzled close. He jerked a bit when he heard the door fly open and turned his head to look towards the door, scowling when he saw Renji and the bluenette's friend and co-worker, Nnoitra, standing there arguing.

"No way! Dante is so much better! I mean ya see how he wields his fuckin sword? Dun even get me started on the guns!" The red-head snapped, punching the one eyed male in the shoulder.

"Virgil is so much more bad ass. He beats Dante no question!" Nnoitra argued, shoving the red-head and baring his teeth slightly.

"Mind if I snatch a pillow?" The orangette whispered into the bluenette's ear, grabbing one of the said objects when the other male shook his head and chucking it at the two arguing right as Renji opened his mouth to argue again.

The two at the door grunted in surprise when the projectile managed to hit them both and whipped there heads towards the bed where Ichigo still lay, wrapped in Grimmjow's good arm.

Nnoitra's working eye widened and his mouth curled into a huge grin, "Grimmjow! Ol' buddy ol' pal!" He crowed, striding forward and slumping into one of the chairs by the bed, "How ya feeling?" He asked, ignoring Renji who went to the other side of the bed to sit in the chair the orangette had been in before he had crawled onto the bed with Grimmjow.

"I was peachy until ya two loud-mouths interrupted my time with Ichi." Grimmjow grumbled, tightening his hold on the smaller male that was still half laying on him.

Nnoitra rolled his eye and looked at the orangette who had his head laying on Grimmjow's good shoulder, "I take it that ya threw the pillow then." He drawled, narrowing his eye slightly.

"You were being loud, so yes." The orangette stated calmly before yelping a bit when Renji hit him in the side with the pillow he had picked up before coming over.

"Ok. I feel better now." The red-head stated, dropping the pillow back on the bed and smirking, "I bet yer happy now though, eh, Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled a bit and nodded a little as he snuggled closer to the bluenette, curling slightly against him and making him break the glare that he was pinning Renji with, "I take it Rukia and the girls are with Zan, Ten, and Kon?" He murmured, glancing over his shoulder to see Renji nod.

"Yeah. She was gettin tired of me and Stick arguing over yer video games so she sent us here to see how Blue was doin." Renji said as he stretched a bit, "She'll be happy to hear that he's awake." He chuckled before turning his eyes to Grimmjow, "She's mad cuz the girls have been crying about ya. They were scared ya were gunna leave 'Uncle Ichi'."

Grimmjow shook his head a bit before shifting a little, wincing slightly in pain, "Nah...I ain't goin no where. Ya tell the twin terrors that I'll be home soon." He stated, "Ichigo, it's ok. I just pulled it a bit." He assured the orangette who was fussing over him after seeing the wince.

Ichigo frowned a little but calmed down and nuzzled the bluenette's good shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, ready to go back to sleep now that he knew Grimmjow was awake.

"He hasn't been sleeping much." Renji said when he noticed Grimmjow's look to Ichigo who was starting to drift off. Once the orangette was completely asleep, the red-head sat up a bit, "Before he got your call, he had woken up from a nightmare so bad that it actually made him sick to his stomach." He murmured, "He didn't actually tell me when happened in it, but according to what Rukia said, it involved you being shot."

Grimmjow frowned deeply at hearing that and tightened his grip on the smaller male, "I see..." He murmured quietly, "Well...after I get outta here...I'm gunna do everything I can to stop these assignments that Ulquiorra keeps sending me on...maybe then I can set his mind at ease." The bluenette stated before kissing the smaller male on the head, "Sides...after the wedding...I really dun wanna leave him alone anymore."

Renji nodded as Nnoitra scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Th' panther's turned inta a house cat." He drawled as he stood up with a frown, "Lemme know when th' Grimm I know and grew up with comes back." The lanky male stated coldly before walking to the door, he stopped when Grimmjow spoke, though.

Grimmjow scowled at hearing that and resisted the urge to jump off the bed and attack his life long friend, "Nnoitra. Sorry ta break it ta ya...this is how I am now. If ya can't deal with that, then I guess this is where we part." He stated, hiding the ache he was feeling in his heart at the idea of losing his oldest friend over something like falling in love.

Nnoitra looked back at him before shaking his head then leaving.

Grimmjow hung his head and curled his fingers in Ichigo's borrowed shirt as Renji glared towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mr. Jaugerjaques. Everything looks good. You'll just have to keep the sling on to make sure that shoulder heals up right." A nurse said to Grimmjow as he sat on the edge of his hospital bed, watching Ichigo bustle around, picking up the few things that had accumulated over the month he had been in the hospital.<p>

He nodded absently as his eyes zeroed in on Ichigo's ass when he bent over to pick up something he had dropped.

The nurse laughed softly at seeing where Grimmjow's attention was and shook her head lightly, "Also, be careful during intimacy. Your shoulder needs to fully heal before you try to put any weight on it."

Ichigo jerked up at hearing that and his face seemed to glow with the flush that covered it while Grimmjow started to laugh, the sound of that deep, almost maniacal laugh echoing through the room and making Ichigo smile despite his embarrassment.

"We'll be careful, nurse." Ichigo muttered as he walked over to the bed, squeaking a bit when Grimmjow tugged him into his lap with his good arm and nuzzled into his hair, "Grimm!" He whined softly, squirming to get up.

The nurse laughed softly at the couple and shook her head, "When you two are ready, just go check out at the front desk and you can be on your way." She told them before leaving the room.

Once she was gone and the door was closed, Grimmjow flipped them so that Ichigo was on his back on the bed and Grimmjow was kneeling over him with one hand and knee on the bed while his other foot was on the floor and bad arm was against his torso, "Mmmm...ya know...ya never gave me a get well soon gift." He teased, leaning down so his face was inches from the smaller male's.

Ichigo flushed a bit but closed the small distance, pressing a chaste kiss to Grimmjow's lips, "That gift comes when we get home." He murmured softly.

Grimmjow blinked a little in curiosity, his blue eyes drilling into Ichigo's eyes, not minding that one was forever blank, "Oh really?" He hummed before returning the chaste kiss then getting to his feet and smoothing his shirt and jeans, "What are we still here for then?"

Ichigo laughed softly but grabbed the bag that had Grimmjow's things in it before getting up as well and walking with Grimmjow to leave the room, then the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo...is it even safe for you to be driving with one eye?" Grimmjow asked as he sat in the passenger seat of their shared sedan, one blue brow raised as he watched the orangette.<p>

"Not really...but I've gotten used to it and you can't exactly drive right now either." Ichigo pointed out as he continued down the road, "Sides, how do ya think I been getting around while you were out of commission?"

"Taxi?" Grimmjow asked, smirking when he got a quick glare, "Alright...just be careful, yeah? I dun wanna go iback/i to the hospital...I just got out." He teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but continued onwards.

* * *

><p>When they got to the small house, Ichigo pulled into the garage before shutting off the car and looking over at his fiancee. Grimmjow smirked a bit and leaned over the center console, pressing a passionate kiss to the smaller's lips.<p>

"Lets get inside." He husked after breaking the kiss, smirking more when Ichigo nodded mutely, his face beat red.

The two climbed out of the car, Ichigo grabbing the duffel that held Grimmjow's items before the bluenette tugged him into a one armed hug. The orangette smiled and kissed the bigger man's chin before pulling away and leading the way to the door.

When he opened the door and they stepped inside, Grimmjow frowned a little since the three animals that lived in the house didn't come running, "Ichi? Where's Zan, Ten, and Kon?" He asked, glancing around. His frown deepened when Ichigo shrugged non-chalauntly and continued walking in.

Something was up, and he knew it.

Slowly, the bluenette followed his fiancee, his eyes darting around and his ears sharp. Ichigo stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to look at Grimmjow, a devilish smirk on his face as he dropped the bag in his hands, filling the room with a resounding thump that was quickly drowned out by shouts of 'surprise'.

Grimmjow's eyes grew impossibly wide as he looked around the house as his co-workers and his and Ichigo's friends popped out of every crack and crevice.

"You little sneak!" He bellowed at Ichigo, trying to sound angry but failing miserably since his eyes were twinkling with happiness and his mouth was curved into a huge grin. He laughed as the various people moved more into sight, a few coming to give him hugs and such, though his laugh stopped when he spotted Nnoitra hanging in the back, an unusual expression on his face. The bluenette made his way through the crowd and clapped a hand on his long time friend's back, "So ya dun hate me?" He asked when the tall male looked at him.

Nnoitra sighed and shrugged a bit, "I'm sorry man...I was just...I dunno...things were changing so much...when ya got shot...and even before that. I thought I was loosin my buddy."

"Hey...things change. I'm still me, I'm just...a little different." Grimmjow said with a one armed shrug as Ichigo made his way over, "I found somethin outside of our crazy family at the precinct that matters." He said, tugging the orangette to his side, "Yeah, I might be goin soft...but...I'm still me."

"I think, if he was any different then how he actually is...I might have to beat his ass." Ichigo stated, flashing a smirk almost as feral as Grimmjow's grin as Nnoitra burst out laughing and Grimmjow looked down at him in slight surprise. He raised a brow as his smirk widened, "What...ya think I'm just some wimpy little brain?"

Renji, who had been listening, let out a bark of laughter, "Blue...lemme show ya something." He said as he tugged up his shirt and turned to show his back along with a scar that stretched the length of it, "Bastard nearly gutted me, through the back, with a fuckin knife when we were kids." He said, dropping his shirt and turning back around, "You haven't gotten a chance to see how Ichi here can handle himself since most the time he's been with you, he's been getting over...less then satisfactory events."

"Wow, Ren...satisfactory...that's a big word for you." Ichigo teased, not even bothered by the scar even though Grimmjow's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Shut it Ichi." The red-head grumbled before walking back over to his daughters who were playing with Ichigo's pets.

"Wow, Ichi..." Grimmjow murmured as he looked down at his fiancee, "Seems there's things I'm still learning about you..."


End file.
